


Star of the Show

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Espo has a secret other life, but nothing stays secret in the 12th for long. Set circa season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star of the Show

**Author's Note:**

> _Castle_ characters do not belong to me and I am not making any money off this work of fan fiction.
> 
> This is Jon Huertas's fault for singing 'Video', basically.
> 
> * * *

Even as his jaw dropped with disbelief, Castle couldn’t keep from cataloguing the reactions of those around him. Beckett: eyebrows raised so high that at any moment they might detach themselves from her face and take off into orbit. Ryan: mixture of shock and the strong suggestion that he imminently needed a cold shower. Lanie: well, the last time he’d seen a smirk like that, it was in _Alice in Wonderland_.

“Um. Lanie. Hips?” Beckett said, a non-sentence that nonetheless made perfect sense to Lanie, who only grinned even wider.

“You think you know a guy...” Ryan murmured, eyes riveted on the stage.

The stage, upon which Esposito was currently -- Castle’s thesaurus-brain could only describe it as _gyrating_. Gyrating, in an obscenely tight white t-shirt and blue jeans that looked worn soft as butter. And singing. Singing, as best as Castle could make out, about filming porn, no matter how innocent the words sounded. Most of the words, anyway.

“I might need a take two, girl...”

Well. Maybe just _some_ of the words.

“How did you find out about this, Lanie?” Ryan asked, the shock evident in his tone as well.

“He sings in the shower. I joked that maybe he should consider a music career, and he changed the subject a little too fast.”

“How’d you get from that to here?” Beckett was clearly already ticking over the possibilities in her mind.

Lanie gave them another Cheshire Cat smile. “You’re not the only one who can do detective work, Kate.”

“Did you follow him? I bet you tailed him here,” Castle said.

Lanie just looked coy and held a finger to her lips. Beckett gave her a Look that said _details later or else_.

“Close-up right there... let me see your o- _fuck_ ,” Esposito interrupted himself as he spotted his colleagues in the crowd. He froze for a second, and Castle was pretty sure he’d never seen Detective Javier Esposito,  ex-Special Forces, look so terrified.

Then Esposito bolted backstage, Lanie and Beckett burst out laughing, and Ryan went a shade of bright red that Castle had previously only seen on Roma tomatoes.

“You are literally the worst girlfriend ever,” Castle informed Lanie.

“Oh, come on. Tell me you wouldn’t have done it if you found out Beckett was secretly a stripper.”

“Hey!” Beckett punched Lanie’s shoulder. “We said we wouldn’t talk about that!”

Ryan went puce and vanished in the direction of the nearest strong drink.

“ _Seriously_?” Castle reached for Beckett’s shoulder; laughing, she shrugged him off, heading for the bar. “Lanie, is she telling the truth?”

All he got was another grin. “You wish you knew, Castle.”

“At least tell me if you sing in the shower! _Beckett_!”

 


End file.
